


【启强】黑化中校的极限24小时

by toosaka



Category: the warndring earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosaka/pseuds/toosaka





	【启强】黑化中校的极限24小时

—————序.万恶之源—————

 

这是一个本应很美好的周六之夜。

明天还有整整一天的休息时间，这是流浪时代为数不多的休憩时光。虽然现今娱乐方式非常匮乏，但人类总得需要休息和玩乐，也总有办法娱乐自己。

不得不承认，刘启是娱乐自己的个中好手。

娱乐对象、不对，被娱乐对象……也不对，还是叫娱乐对象吧、的中校同志，目前正端端正正趴在床上，下巴置于交叠的两臂之上，直视前方。

顺带一提，刘启正跪坐在这目光笼罩下，低头静默，乖的不行不行的。

“刘启。”

“哎。”

“叫我什么。”

“爸。”

“知道你现在在这儿干嘛吗。”

“认错。”

“什么错。”

“唔嗯唔嗯唔嗯。”

“大点声。”

“不该在你腰疼的时候还那啥。”

“刘启，”中校深深叹了口气。“爸爸虽然就身体来说也就四十冒头的年龄，但就是再年轻二十岁，还是撑不住你这么弄啊。”

刘启内心：但是你年轻二十岁，我们就可以解锁更多姿势！

不过他现在不敢瞎勾巴皮。

“这周工作站这么忙，就你这么一搞，我躺一整周得耽误多少事儿，你明白吗。”

“爸，”刘启抬头，诚恳的直视中校。这一跪一趴的姿势配上床高，两人刚好视线齐平。“以后你说腰疼我当真，再也不会以为你是受不了骗我停了。”

不过其他理由还是不会停的。比如有次一边抽噎一边跟我说地球已经泊入目标恒星系了，好险没给老子笑软。

中校叹了一口气。

“不行的，刘启。你已经跟我保证过太多次了。上次，你说保证再也不会在爸爸做饭的时候袭击爸爸；上上次，你说保证再也不会在爸爸洗澡的时候袭击爸爸；再上上次，你说保证再也不在爸爸只是吃饭的时候脸上糊了点白色调味品就袭击爸爸……”

“对呀，我不是都保证了嘛。”

“你觉得你的保证都履行了吗。”

“唔嗯唔嗯唔嗯。”

“大点声。”

“起码保持了一个月吧……”

“所以这样不行。而且，不止是因为我，这对你的身体也不好。爸爸知道你还年轻，那……那方面需求比较旺盛，爸爸是很能理解的，毕竟大家都经历过这种阶段，但是你要知道……”

“哎呀爸……我错了，就原谅我呗。”刘启笑的一脸甜蜜，尾音变轻，高高上扬，像个狡黠的小狐狸。他知道表示关心的说教就意味着情绪的松动。

“这样吧，知道你保证也没用。我这儿有两个惩罚方案，你选一个。”

“……啥玩意儿？”

“等我腰好以后，一个月不许干那事儿。”

“下一个。”

“……从现在开始，24个小时不许干那事儿，另外包括得全部听我话。”

“……这得什么傻子才选第一个。”

“那就24小时？”

“都不选怎么样？”

“工作站这周个人进度估计拉了不少，站长应该很欢迎爸爸去职工宿舍住上一段时间方便办公，时间多久都没问题。”

“那就24小时。”

刘启内心：孝顺的儿子就像我这样，说自己选惩罚方案，就自己选惩罚方案。说让我24小时，我就24小时。

哎嘿，刘培强现在腰没好透，趴都趴了快一周，24小时光养病都得占多久，没吃亏。

“那行。”刘培强说着，轻快地从床上站了起来。

“我腰现在可以好了。”

面对目瞪口呆的刘启，中校长久以来第一次感到了击败儿子的快意。

“24小时，现在开始。”

少一分，少一秒都不行。

现在，是晚上22点25分。

 

—————始.黑化进行时—————

 

昨晚对话之后，刘启并没多想什么。

不就24小时吗，老子过去等了多少个24小时，怕他作甚。

于是第一天晚上，刘启在确认了刘培强的腰确实好了——在安全距离外确认的那种——之后难得的回到自己卧室里，没心没肺的呼呼大睡。

然而这个大男孩不知道的是，一场针对他的巨大阴谋，现在才刚刚开始！

 

—————壹.早餐吃什么—————

 

早上醒来之后，刘启迷迷糊糊的洗漱，穿衣。

闲闲的周天早上，大脑里无意识的检索着今日行程。

“刘启，早饭好了，快过来。”

听到了刘培强在起居室的召唤。

坐到早餐桌前，还在神游天外的刘启，被碟子里的数枚鲜红色果实吸引了注意力。

“……草莓？”

“是啊，很难得吧？最近种植场的新品种试种，同事作为慰问品送了我一些。”

哦豁，难得难得。

刘启伸手，被中校拦住。

“难得有这么新鲜的水果，爸爸来喂你啊。”中校笑的一脸温柔。

“……？”刘启一脸茫然，这今天唱的是哪出。

没等刘启有所表示，中校已经拈起一枚嫣红的果实，凑到刘启嘴边，示意他张口。

这、这不会是草莓里下了什么【再起不能毒】之类的东西吧……

不过好歹有了昨晚的约定，他刘培强也不可能干这种歹毒的事情吧。

再说这草莓也确实诱人。

刘启毫无戒心的咬住草莓，打算接过来。

哪成想，中校没有丝毫放开的意思，他手指拈的是草叶的位置，果实的部分冲着刘启。这意思，是让我直接就手吃？

果实的大部分被咬下，甜美的滋味在口中溢开。嗯，不错，要是能大规模种植就好了。

“浪费就不好了啊，这么难得。”中校抽回手来，看着草叶上还有剩余的果实，很惋惜的说。

他侧着头，微微伸舌，舔舐鲜红果实裸露出的嫩白色中芯。然后轻轻的又是一下。

接着，嘴唇轻柔裹住果实，比起咬食，更像吮吸似的吃掉了剩下的部分。

“嗯，味道确实不错。”舌尖轻舔上唇，又快速的缩了回去。

这一下像舔在刘启心上。

“来，刘启，你也喂一个给爸爸。”中校露出猫一样的笑，身体前倾，眼睛眯起，微微张开嘴。

还没彻底清醒的刘启像着了魔似的，眼睛紧盯刘培强，将果实从盘里拈到刘培强嘴边。

中校带着暧昧不明的笑意，就着刘启的手咬住草莓。

刘启感觉到草莓不是被咬下来，而是被刘培强的唇舌吸着往嘴里送，一直吸到底，又伸出舌头快速轻舔了一下刘启的指尖。

刘启抖了一下。

“你看，草莓要这样吃才不会浪费。”中校吐出口中的草叶。

刘启拍桌而起。

“刘！培！强！”

“早饭再不吃可就凉了。”

温柔的微笑中掺杂了残酷的得意。

“你就打的这个算盘是吧？”

“不然呢？”

“你你你，你就不怕我秋后算账？！”

“这是你昨晚自己答应的。”中校上身后仰靠在椅背上，悠闲的看着刘启。“愿赌服输，男子汉大丈夫，不至于食言吧。”

至于秋后算账。

反正每天都跟秋后算账差不多。

能爽一把，何乐而不为呢。

“对了，还有啊。”中校换上一副人畜无害的笑容。

“爸爸好久没去看电影了，难得的周末，不带我去吗？”

好戏现在才开始呢。

 

—————贰.影院放什么—————

 

大概因为是周末，影院人显得比往日多了不少。

也因为此，平时放映最多的AV，今天也换成了较为大众的影片。

刘启因此松了口气。

“我想喝饮料。”刘培强一脸无辜。

“……我去买。声明啊，我不喝。”

“好，我先进去挑座位。”

刘启拿着一支果汁心里碎碎念的进了影院。电影已经开始一会儿了，他在一片昏暗中寻找刘培强。

本以为刘培强会选择靠后的位置方便“游戏”，没想到找了半天才看到刘培强正在全场正中间的座位上向他轻轻招手。

“你怎么坐这儿。”刘启坐下。

“失望了？”

“嘁。”

这是一部在黄金时代也很老的公路片，但剧情不错。在无事发生的十分钟后，刘启也渐渐放下戒备专注的看屏幕。

“饮料放哪儿了？”感觉到刘培强靠近耳边问。

刘启盯着屏幕，把饮料递给右边的刘培强，之后手就落在扶手上。

中校把自己的手轻轻覆了上去。

刘启没管。嘿，我就不信刘培强你个脸皮薄如纸的能在影院干点啥，还能撸我一发不成。

中校的手指挠动，指腹摩擦刘启的手背，微弱的感触像羽毛一样轻。五指从手背逐个摩挲上对应的手指，复又回到手背。

反复几次后，指尖插入指缝的空隙，指腹软软磨蹭。

“嘶……”刘启开始感觉到痒了，他想收回手，却被刘培强按住。

“刘启……”耳边的声音带着热度。“不许动。”

刘启按捺住心痒，咬咬牙把手放回原处。

中校又将手指整个插入指缝，指尖接触到火热的掌心。粗糙的掌纹被指尖细细探索，带动整根手指在指缝间磨蹭。

手是人类感受神经最集中的部位。但刘启不知道的是，这只惯于和机械打交道的手，居然会被抚弄到……引发欲望。

他拼命把注意力集中在荧幕上，然而还是在座位上难耐的挪动着。

真他妈想把这不安分的手拿过来，狠狠按在……！让他揉！

好在那手终于收了回去，中校那边响起了开瓶声，然后是小口啜饮的声音。

“刘启，你不喝吗？”

“不喝。”刘启没好气的回答。

“你尝尝，这个好甜。”

“哎呀，我不喝！”

但却被一只强硬的手握住下巴，硬是把他的脸转了过来。

“我说你……！”

被火热的嘴唇堵住了。

刘启处在“卧槽刘培强你个浓眉大眼的居然也敢在影院打啵了还敢握我下巴”的震惊中还没回过神来，握住下巴的手很有技巧的使力，刘启不由得张开了嘴。

尝到了过分甘美的味道。

连带紧随其后进入的舌头，都甘美的像是泡在果汁里的果肉。

“呼……哈嗯……”

耳边湿润的喘息声不知是自己发出的，还是面前人发出的。从未在接吻中处于过这种被动地位的刘启，迷迷糊糊的接受了这甜美的吻。

果汁很快被口腔吸收，剩下的就是被带着甜味的舌头缠绕。

刘培强用刘启温柔接吻会使用的那种方式，舌尖舔舐过牙齿，攀援过牙床，最后柔软又执着的攻击舌根，感受刘启不知所措的舌头在湿热的颤抖。

喂……刘培强，这样会被后面的人看到的，这样你也无所谓吗……

不过，真他妈甜啊……

不知什么时候，下巴被松开，他被中校扳着身体微侧过来，然后两只手都被握住，像刚才那样被探索着抚摸掌纹，手指在平时很难触碰到因而显得有些敏感的指缝间来回磨蹭着。

从后面人的角度来看，完全就是一对爱侣难以抑制情动，十指交缠的深情舌吻吧。

刘启第一次有种被吻到失神的感觉。

唇舌分开，他无法抑制的低声喘息。一个带着笑意的声音在耳边响起。

“该走了，电影快结束了。”

不然一会儿灯亮了就不好走了呐——中校笑着说。

他们在昏暗中入场，也在昏暗中离场，没人认出他们。

“刘启？你去哪儿？”

离场后的刘启没有走向大门。

“洗手间！”

他恶狠狠地回答。

领会言下之意的中校看着刘启弯着腰进了门，舌尖不由舔过唇角。

糟糕，太好玩了，好像会上瘾。

 

—————叁.坏掉的水龙头—————

 

“现在能回家了吗！”

“别急，我想想……嗯……”

好不容易平静下来的刘启看着正一门心思耍坏的刘培强。

狡猾，得意，终于占了上风的。平常明明又乖又害羞的像兔子，现在像个偷了腥的狐狸。

这种样子他还从未见过。

其实刘启要是真的不乐意，早就用尽自己浑身解数逗得刘培强不得不放弃这“惩罚游戏”了。

可是他不得不承认的是，自己也从这游戏里获得了某种奇怪的快感。

“我想到了。”中校转头笑道，刘启赶忙把自己盯着他发呆的状态收拾了一下。“上周请假之前，我借用了工作站的一台设备，按规定使用之后是要冲洗的。后来突然有事，锁门之后就忘了，现在估计还在那儿放着呢。”

那么下一个目的地就确认了。

两人来到工作站，中校对前台值班的同事打了声招呼。来到设备间，用配发的钥匙打开了门。

“果然这周没人进来过啊，还在这儿放着呢。”

刘启打量着这他从没来过的设备间，中校去工具间找来胶皮管，连接上水龙头。

“就在这儿冲啊？”

“是啊。这里的设备用完之后会很脏，搬起来又重，那边有下水管道，用完之后直接冲着洗就行。”

“哦……我帮你。”

“行啊，过来。”

于是之后的一个小时，就在刘启陪着中校冲洗和收拾设备中度过了。

唔……这样应该不会发生什么了吧，刘启想。

毕竟这是刘培强的工作单位，外面还有他的同事，干的又是这么个正经到不能再正经的差事，还能发生什么？

你说！还能！发生！什么！

不知道是该高兴还是该失落一下，总之赶紧挨过这一天也是好的。

“刘启，我去拔水管，擦干净我们就可以走了。”

中校放下水管，往水龙头走去。

刘启只听“啵”的轻轻一响，紧接着就是铺天盖地的洒水声。

“刘培强！”

回头看去只见铺天盖地的水花，刘培强的人他都瞧不见了。

刘启三步并作两步跑过去，在水压攻击下手忙脚乱的找到水龙头，一拧，水没停。再一拧，还是没停。

“扳手呢！？扳手给我！”

工具递到刘启手里，他摸索到一旁的紧急阀门，顶着吱哇乱刺的水柱好容易才给阀门扳紧。

“嘿你们这设备间怎么弄的，水龙头有毛病都没人修？”

衣服都湿透了，今天穿的又不是工作服——刘启抱怨的抬头看刘培强。

他看到了什么？

因为周末不用穿工作服，地下调温设施功率也开的很足。所以刘培强今天就穿了一件简单的白衬衣，外加单薄的布料长裤。

不过现在穿什么都不重要了，因为淋的透湿的衣物已经贴服在身体上，把美好肉体的轮廓展露无疑。

不过可能还是比较重要的，因为湿透的白衬衣不仅能显示出身体轮廓，还能，

透肉。

比如现在，刘启就能透过湿衬衫，看到胸前的两点红色茱萸。

嗯，说起来，会变成这个颜色自己也有推卸不了的责任……

中校在年轻时久经锻炼的身体，虽然随着在太空中度过漫长的时间，外加回到地球的长久休养，肌肉线条有所软化。但正因如此，这具身体给人的感觉不是具有侵略性的强壮，而是温和中带着力量的肌肉感，在紧绷时会露出诱人的线条，在拥抱时又柔软的让人想不断深入。

这样的身体，被湿透的白衬衫包裹，在布料下透出全部的线条，还带着大片肌肤，在乳白色的纵横下时隐时现。

……这画面，真是太糟糕了。

但还没等刘启有所表示，走廊上传来人的脚步声，然后是门外掏钥匙的声音。

中校上前一把拉住他，带进工具间并迅速关门。

“现在这个样子，我不想被人看到……在这儿待一会儿吧。”中校贴着刘启的耳朵说。

刘启被迫近的气息压得难受，他略微打量了一下这里以转移注意力。

房间很小，就是为了放置工具和其他杂七杂八的小玩意儿设置的，刚才的胶皮水管就是从这里拿的。

“……”

太近了。

本来就狭小的空间被各类物品挤得满当当，一个成年人大约可以勉强坐下来。但是现在两个大男人挤在这里，就显得相当逼仄了。

尤其是面对面，贴在一起的情况下。

湿透的不止是刘培强，刘启的衣服也湿了，两具被湿透的衣服包裹的身体紧贴在一起。再加上刚才干了半天的活，两人都有些微微出汗。

潮湿暧昧的气氛被高温反复加热，蒸腾的叫人喘不过气。

外面设备间的门被人打开了，传来两个人的脚步声。

“哎，刚才这里好像有水声……哇！好乱！”

“谁刚才在这儿啊？怎么没人？”

听着外间代表理智的对话声，面对着的是让人理智蒸腾的场景。

“别出声啊……”中校低低在刘启耳边说，尾音带着掩藏不住的笑意。

“……！”

腰际被一双火热的掌覆盖，慢慢摸索攀援。

刘启想要挣扎，耳垂又被咬住，柔软的皮肤被牙齿反复轻啮。

“唔……你…！”

中校身体用力，将刘启压牢在门上，火热潮湿的身体微微扭动，摩擦带来更旺盛的火焰。

热度本来就够高的了，隔着两层湿润布料的不充分摩擦，反而更让人着急。

舌尖从耳垂上下移，流连在过分流畅和美丽的下颌线上，这是他最喜欢的部分，不管是指尖还是舌尖的描摹，都能在他脑海中构建出这张年轻不羁的面孔。

舌尖继续下移，滑过脖颈，重重舔到喉结上。不等刘启闷哼出声，那处皮肤就感到了牙齿的坚硬，随后是轻轻的湿润啃噬。

好像全身都在被爱抚。

下身已经越发能感受到面前身体的火热，感触一点一滴的增强。

……啊、不行，头好昏，可是好舒服……

但又想什么都不管不顾，推开门，撕扯着面前这人再吞吃入腹。

“去前台问问看吧，今天到底谁过来了。”

迷迷糊糊听到外间的脚步声离开了。

面前的身体离开了，刘启像从溺水状态恢复过来似的大口喘气。身后工具间的门被推开，光线涌入。

“好了，刘启，这屋里应该有备用的制服，先换上吧。在他们回来之前，把这儿收拾干净。”

刘培强转过头来，视线不由得向下。

笑的狡猾。

“你要不要再去趟卫生间，嗯？”

迎接他的是刘启下一刻就要把他就地正法的眼神。

 

—————肆.你怎么穿着……—————

 

在换上工作服，彻底收拾干净设备间，跟前台工作人员打过招呼离开后。

“居然折腾到这阵儿了……晚上就带点东西回家吃吧。”

“随，便，你。”

“想吃什么？”

“随，便，你。”

已经不想去想接下来还有什么花样了。

不过接下来就是带着食品回到家，一路无事。

但是刘启这次可学乖了，到家放下东西就往自己卧室钻。

“刘启，我去把吃的加加热，你记得把衣服换了啊。工作服我回头洗干净要带回单位。”

再怎么不情愿，饭还是要吃的，话还是要听的。再接再厉！

现在是……晚上20点40分。

还有不到两个小时！受苦受难的日子就要结束了！

刘启换完衣服，听到刘培强呼唤吃饭的声音，又在屋里给自己做了半天思想工作，终于鼓足勇气推门出去。

嗯？刘培强还在厨房，加热好的食物在桌上。

刘启坐在餐桌前，观察了一下食物，嗯，很正常，很正经。

“过来吃饭啊你，还干嘛呢。”

“你先吃，爸爸弄个汤。”

先吃就先吃，早吃完早闪人，虽然约定了必须得听话，但是能多赖一分钟就多赖一分钟，刘培强也没辙。

刘启刚吃了几口，刘培强端着汤进来了。

看到刘培强，刘启刚要送进口的食物，掉了下来。

“……你穿的那什么。”

“你的衬衣啊。”

“你从哪拿的……不是，为什么不穿裤子。”

“上周洗完的衣服收错了，在我屋里放着呢。下午那阵太热，就想凉快点，这衣服长度刚好合适。”

中校人畜无害的笑着。

还是白衬衣，不同的是这是刘启的衬衣。还不同的是，全身就这一件衬衣，两条比例匀称坚实的长腿在刘启眼前晃啊晃啊晃的。

刘培强你是有毒吧……

只见刘培强放下汤锅，并没在桌子对面坐下，而是来到，刘启这边。

“你干嘛。”刘启下意识的缩了缩。

“来，后退点，再后退点。哎，对，就这样。”

坐在了刘启的，大腿上。

“！？？？？刘培强你要干嘛？？？”

“要拒绝吗？说好了要听话的啊——”

不然反悔也无所谓，大不了去工作站住一段时间。他这么说。

你妈的，为什么？？？

中校两腿夹得紧紧坐在刘启大腿上。

别看他这样，其实他也有点紧张。

这紧张倒不是他怕刘启突然暴起反击什么的，而是因为，

害羞。

确切点来说大约可以形容为，羞耻。

今天真的玩的很开心，但可能是有点太开心了，头脑都有些发热。回到家的时候满脑子想的都是接下来怎么玩刘启的计划，换衣服的时候看到收错的衬衣，灵机一动就拿来穿上了。

恶作剧的想着刘启看到这衣服的反应，想着后续计划里刘启手足无措又无能为力的样子，简直心里爽到爆。

这飘飘然的情绪一直持续到光裸的大腿隔着裤子布料接触刘启大腿那一刻。

有没有体会过孩童时期，玩的太过火结果发现自己的行为闯祸了，情绪瞬间从顶峰降落至谷底的惴惴不安？

刘培强现在就是那样。

我到底都在干什么啊……

究其所以然，大约是因为他隔着裤子布料感觉到的部分，不止是大腿。

虽然今天也看过不止一次了，但是用光着的大腿去感觉，那感受真是难以言喻，令人心慌，甚至有点想夺路而逃。

玩的太开心，轻敌了。

……

但是箭在弦上，不得不发，现在什么都不说的突然起身回卧室穿上裤子回来吃饭，倒也不是不行，但是那样看起来太奇怪也太心虚了。

若说还有什么会让他现在的情况更糟糕，那就是显示自己的心虚了。

所以刘培强还坚强的端坐在刘启的大腿之上……

“喂，干嘛突然不说话。”

还是刘启率先打破了沉默。

“啊…我、爸爸在想啊，你被我挡住了，是不是不好吃东西？”

“那倒是。”

中校比儿子矮个十公分不到，但是在这不大的餐桌前，腿上坐个人还是相当影响视线的。

“爸爸喂你啊。”

强作镇定，但是尾音不自然的上翘。

是不是，被听出来了？

刘启倒是什么都没显示出来，乖乖用嘴接了刘培强喂到嘴边的食物。

本来中校应该再耍些花样的……但是因为目前这骑虎难下的境况，倒真的安安稳稳吃起东西来。

“爸。”

“啊、嗯，怎么？”

“虽然说是24小时要听你话，但没说我不能提建议吧？当然，听不听是你的事。”

“你想说什么？”

“能往里坐坐吗，你坐我大腿正中间了，我腿疼。”

“……”

中校其实在年轻时，就被人说过有个过分逞强的毛病。

部队训练的时候出现过不少次明明不行了还硬撑着继续的情况，也曾经因此差点落个终身残疾过，其逞强程度可见一斑。

于是后挪的臀，微微颤抖。

他这么一抖，刘启也配合着那么一抖。

就嵌进去了。

刘启在他耳边喘了一声。

你喘个屁啊！不许喘！中校心里疯狂吐槽。

这碎碎念能让他爆炸的羞耻心稍微少炸那么一丁点儿。

“爸，你放松点啊，绷那么紧坐我腿上，还是疼。”

中校强迫自己放松了一点儿。

于是嵌进去的更深了一些。

“怎么不说话了，喂我啊。啊—”

“……”

中校默默的开始喂东西，刘启也不再说话，乖乖配合着吃。就像腰部以下什么都没发生似的。

好不容易喂了几口下去，中校偷偷看了眼腕表。

现在是……虽然距离最后时间22点25分还有些早，不过就这么撤退吧。

“行了刘启，晚上不能多吃，这就差不多了。爸爸收拾收拾回屋了啊。”

中校快速从刘启腿上下来，开始手忙脚乱的收拾餐桌。

刘启闲闲的看他。

“爸，十点半一过，那个就失效了吧。”

“啊、嗯。”

“可我这样，你觉得能行吗，嗯？”

“……咳咳，起码在这之前你都得听我的。”

“那我就提个建议啊，建议，你听听就行。”

“……说。”

“你看，你腰也好了，明天咱都得上班。我这样今晚肯定不是个事儿，虽然今天我自己都解决不止一次了，但这个要没完，那肯定没完。”

“所以呢？”

“爸~”今天首次的，刘启露出了小狐狸的笑，尾音甜腻的上扬。“你帮帮我呗，用手就行。完事了各回各屋，各睡各觉，怎么样？”

不得不承认这是个很有吸引力的提案。

而且时间上也没问题，还有近两个半小时，怎么也够了。

于是已经玩心大减，只想着赶紧度过今晚的中校，跟着刘启进了卧室。

“门不许关！”

“行呗。”

 

—————伍.还是一样的配方—————

 

进了卧室以后，刘启表示他要躺在床上，让刘培强坐他身上帮他弄。

中校拒绝。

“我今天被害那么惨，就提这么一个小小的要求都不行啊。”

刘启嘴里委屈的不行，眼睛朝中校的大腿和肩膀上溜。

嗯，要说这衬衫的大小还正好。下摆堪堪遮住臀部，衣领松松垮垮挂在肩头，露出大块胸颈来。

中校看了看腕表，20点15分……时间还够，但是最好速战速决，别缠磨了，容易出事。

“行。”

壮士断腕。

于是以下省略五百字的弄了一会儿之后……要说这刘启平常也不是吃素的，当然不是指地下城的合成肉，总之还没那啥的迹象。

中校埋头苦弄。

刘启看了看表。

“爸。”

“干嘛？”

“够了。”

“什么够了，不还没完呢吗。”

“时间够了。”

“？？？”

中校抬头，刘启一脸坏笑的给他看自己床头的计时器。

现在时间，22点26分。

中校一脸懵逼，迅速抬手看腕表。

显示时间，20点26分。

“刘启，自己调时间是作弊！”

“我没调啊，不信你看。”刘启一脸无辜，打开了挂在天花板上的小电视，正在播报的新闻右下角显示的时间，已经变成了22点27分。

手指沿着光裸的大腿攀援上去。

“等、等等，不对！为什么我的时间不对？我从下午就一直在看时间啊！”

“爸你没注意嘛，你的表被水淋了后停了好一会儿呢。”

我从工作站出来的时候就发现了——小狐狸笑着说。

中校沉寂数秒，待到手指运行到臀部。

暴起！逃窜！摁倒！拖回！

一气呵成。

“刘培强，你今天玩得很开心啊。”

小狐狸变成了小狼崽子，中校眼前最后的特写定格在一个悬在他脸正上方的，明明唇角上翘，露出牙齿，但眼神完全没在笑的笑容上。

“等下、刘启！你冷静下！我们明天都要上班……唔啊！”

“没事儿，爸，这次不折腾你腰。”

中校忘记了，这周的病假是刘启帮他请的，请假条还在他手里。

可续假。

那天晚上的新闻放了一夜。

—————终.可喜可贺可喜可贺—————


End file.
